Victoria Cindry
| }} Victoria Cindry was once famous stage actress whom dr. Hogback was in love with. When she accidentally died, Hogback stole her corpse in order to make her his own personal zombie slave via Moria's Kage Kage no Mi powers. Appearance In life, Victoria Cindry was tall and slim, with short straight cut blond hair and she always smiled. She wore various outfits, depending on the situation: fancy for performances, while casual for other times. After being "resurrected", Cindry retains most of her looks as in life, but she has various stitches across her body. Her eyes also have a doll-like appearance, and she no longer smiles, until Oars is about to crush her with his foot. Her left leg has a web pattern across one part of it and the number 400. She is usually wearing a short black evening gown and high-heels with a red orange fur wrap around her neck.One Piece Manga - Vol. 47 Cover, Cindry's color-scheme is revealed. Personality In life, Cindry was a kind, loving and caring woman, despite her fame and popularity. During a flashback she was seen sewing a button back onto Hogback's coat despite his shame of letting a patient fix his clothing.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 465 and Episode 363, Cindry's personality while she was alive. After she died, Cindry's corpse was implanted with a shadow whose owner's personality she inherited. The owner of the shadow is a young girl named Margarita.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 483 and Episode 375, The name of the person whose shadow is animating Cindry's corpse is revealed. Cindry's zombie thus dislikes plates and wishes all those existing in the world would vanish to the point of obsession; where in which she will also disobey Hogback, defeating the point of being his servant. Her hatred for plates even leads her to detest serving food on them, forcing Hogback and the others to eat their food off of the table. She is described by Hogback as a depressing person whose words seem to just get more and more depressing. However, despite her rebellious nature, as a zombie she is still obedient and does whatever Hogback pleases, going as far as to accept his physical abuse and orders to lick the floor in a degrading manner. Later it was revealed that her body had retained some of the original "will" that she had when alive. This allowed her to make the choice to not only disobey Hogback's orders, but also to smile like she had only done in life. Her reluctance to obey Hogback also led to Robin to question if a person's will remains even after death and even to go so far as to remark it was a miracle in itself.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 466 and Episode 364, Cindry smiles reminiscing her old self before death. Abilities When she was introduced, Cindry threw the plates that she hated so much at Usopp. Each plate she throws is counted by her. Even though she did not hit Usopp, her aim was fairly close. Later, during her fight against Chopper and Robin, she threw square plates at Chopper. These plates were sharp enough to cut him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 468 and Episode 363, Hogback comments on Cindry's strength. Aside from her fighting ability as a zombie and enhanced strength, she was once a great actress and dancer when she was alive. History Falling from Grace Her history according to Hogback was she had a tragic incident when a rich man once proposed to her. She wished to test his love for her - by smashing ten of his prized plates - and was rejected.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 468 and Episode 363, Margarita's past is presented as Cindry's by Hogback. However her true history is that she was once a famous stage actress, whom Hogback asked to marry him, only to learn that she already had a fiance. Shortly afterwards she died in a fatal accident. This led to Hogback stealing her corpse and, with the aid of Gecko Moria's Devil fruit power, turned it into a zombie.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 446 and Episode 340, Cindry's past is explained by Hogback. Greetings to Arrivals She greets Usopp, Nami and Chopper at the entrance of Hogback's mansion when she appears from the inside of a well. She straight away proceeds to threaten Usopp to leave as she only allows a certain number of guests in at a time and then proceeded to throw 10 plates at him. Her accuracy at throwing them amazed Usopp. Upon fleeing the dining room the Straw Hats Nami, Usopp and Chopper find photos of Cindry in a well-furbished room. However the photos and the newspaper articles reveals a shocking truth about her past - Cindry once was a normal human being. Her true history as revealed by an old newspaper Nami found was that she was once a famous actress who fell from the stage and died ten years ago. Nami commented that she suspected Cindry was a noblewoman rather then a servant in her past life.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 448 and Episode 342, Cindry's death announcement and the cause behind it. The Fight Begins She is seen recently in Hogback's lab and again at Oars' awakening stating that she would break Hogback's kneecaps (knee plates) when he mentions that the contract to forget the past should have been made with Cindry too.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 457 and Episode 351, Cindry threatens to break Hogback's kneecaps. She fights alongside Hogback, Jigorou and Inuppe against Robin and Chopper. During the fight Hogback demonstrates to Chopper a zombie's obedience by kicking her to the ground and ordering her to lick the floor. After hearing a speech from Chopper about what it means to actually be alive and human she begins to cry and states that her body cannot move.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 468 and Episode 363, The fighting begins and ends with Victoria's tears. Her redemption caused her to decline helping Hogback when he was attacked by Oars, instead, she simply smiled as both she and the mad doctor were supposedly crushed by the massive zombie. The Fall of Oars However, for some reason, Cindry managed to survive Oars' onslaught, and has seen Oars' defeat at Luffy's hands. However, her shadow was stolen by Moria to power himself up, along with the rest of Thriller Barks zombies, rendering them nothing but empty shells once again.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 481 and Episode 373, Cindry survives Oars' and has her shadow taken by Moria. Major Battles *Cindry and Hogback vs. Robin and Chopper Translation and Dub Issues Her name is also occasionally translated as "Thin Dolly". When you break her name up, "シン (Shin)" is romanized to "Thin" and "ドリー (Dori)" is romanized to "dolly". It is unknown whether or not this is a play on words by Oda, but her skinny appearance, emotionless face and doll-like eyes seem to be references to this translation. Trivia *Her zombie number is 400. *Her hatred of plates and Hogback's explanation for it appears to be based on Banchō Sarayashiki (番町皿屋敷, The Dish Mansion at Banchō), the Japanese ghost story about the plate-counting ghost of a servant girl named Okiku. References Site Navigation Category: Female Category: Zombie Category:Dead Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:West Blue Characters